


Where

by TheDancingDoctor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDancingDoctor/pseuds/TheDancingDoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stannis tries to leave bed in the middle of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where

**Author's Note:**

> Stannis + Melisandre: "Where are you going?" for HisTrueQueen (tumblr)

Melisandre felt the bed move underneath her, stirring her to awaken from her light slumber. She didn't need to sleep, but with Stannis, she rather enjoyed it. Rolling over, she saw Stannis standing up and putting his clothes back on. She sat up, and the covers fell, exposing her chest. Stannis still kept his back turned to her.  
Finally, hearing movement from the bed, Stannis turned around to see the priestess sitting up and looking at him. He tried to not stare at her breasts, but he couldn't help it. His eyes always went where she wanted them to, ans he was far too attracted to her to try and look away.  
"Go back to sleep. You need to rest my lady," he said, his voice low.  
Melisandre moved off the bed and took his hands. "Where are you going? You need rest more than I do. Let me keep you warm, we're in the north, it's far too cold for you to be alone."  
Stannis shook his head lightly. "I can't stay here with you at night. The men are talking, and I'm worried that it'll affect Selyse, Shireen, you, and everything that we're working for."  
Melisandre shook her head. "No matter what they say, it'll affect things, we just have to not let them impact how we do things. You can't stop it. Stay here, don't go. Don't let them and their words win. Not against the son of fire."  
Stannis sighed and removed his clothing again before climbing back into bed and wrapping his arms around a smiling Melisandre.  
All men must lose, but she was no man. She always won.


End file.
